The 8th princess
by Shadow of a Fallen Angel
Summary: There are seven princessses of the heart right? Wrong. An 8th Princess of the heart has been discovered. When Aya moves to Destiny Islands after her parents die she is thrown into a world of adventure. RoxasxOC based on KH1/2 slightly AU. Irregular update
1. A New Student

**A/N: Ahh the ficcy goodness. It just keeps on coming to me. Yes, I have big plans for this one. Now let's just hope I can carry them out.**

**Oh and all the 'she' and 'her' rather than just giving her a name straight out is sort of intentional. Sort of. Accidentally, sort of. **

**Anyway that is more than enough of my utterly boring ramblings. **

She stood at the gates of her new school, Destiny Islands High School. The girl looked up at the building with a worried expression. It was _huge_. Having never been here before she couldn't help but get the feeling she'd get lost, and fast. She hoped there were enough friendly students here to point her in the right direction.

She had one hand clenched tightly around the strap of her bag; the other was curled into a loose fist at her side as she squared her shoulders and took the first step into her new life.

She hadn't seen someone standing there as she walked forward and walked into whoever it was. She lost her balance and fell backward, landing with a soft thump on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." The boy she had just run into said. He held out a hand which she took as he pulled her up. "Thanks." she mumbled. 'Great first impression.' The girl thought hopelessly, tucking a strand of purple-blue hair behind her ear. She looked at the boy she'd run into. He was a bit taller than she was, with brilliant blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. "Are you new here?" He asked. "Um, yeah." The girl replied, looking down at the ground. "So you're probably looking for the office right?" She nodded. The girl felt bad for making so little conversation, but she was never the best around boys. She looked up when he gently took hold of her wrist. "It's this way." He said, guiding her along.

"Uh, thankyou…" She trailed off, not knowing his name. He seemed to know what she was getting at and smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Sorry." He said with a cute smile. "My name's Roxas. What's yours?" The girl was about to answer Roxas' question, but someone else got there first. "Aya?!" She vaguely recognised the voice and looked around to see who it was. "K-Kairi!" Aya stuttered sadly. Kairi crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, but not before giving Aya a glare. Kairi stalked off angrily. "You know Kairi?" Roxas asked. She nodded, feeling the tears form in her eyes. 'Not here' Aya thought sternly. 'I'm not going to cry right now.' "Aya, what is it?" Roxas asked, seeing the downcast expression on her face. "It's – It's nothing." She said, quickly walking off.

Aya walked into the first building she saw and wedged herself into a gap between two lockers. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, trying to block the memories that flooded back. 'Why does she have to be _here_?' Her thoughts repeated that question over and over until she felt someone gently touching her arm. Aya opened her eyes and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a friendly smile crouching in front of her. "Are you ok?" She asked kindly. "My name is Namine. What's yours?"

"I'll be ok." Aya answered truthfully. "Just old memories… My name is Aya." Namine moved back so that Midori could push herself out of the gap between the lockers. "So why were you in there in the first place?" Namine asked as Aya dusted off her skirt. "Kairi." She replied simply.

"What did she do?" Namine asked, cocking her head to the side. Aya shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it, but something about Namine just seemed so trustworthy that she was talking before she knew it. "Well, Kairi and I used to be friends, a long time ago." Aya began. "And then one day, her parents died in a car accident, while mine survived…She never spoke to me again. She blames me." Namine smiled at her gently. "It's ok." She said with a smile. "Kairi is my adopted sister…and now I know why."

"You don't hate me too, do you?" Aya asked, though Namine seemed like the kind of person who couldn't hate anyone. "Of course I don't." She said. "Kairi is just being silly." She laughed lightly.

"Um, Namine, can I ask you one more question?" Aya asked quietly.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Where's the office?" Namine giggled at her question.

"You keep following this corridor straight ahead, then you turn left and you should see the sign." She replied pointing in the general direction for emphasis.

Following Namine's instructions, Aya made it to the office. A kind looking woman looked down at her from behind the desk. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I, uh, need a schedule." Aya said, scratching the back of her head.

"You must be Miss. Kagura, yes?" She asked. Aya nodded her confirmation. "We don't get many new students here." She explained with a warm smile, handing her a slip of paper and a map. "Thanks." She said before walking out of the office. Not many new students, Aya realised, meant that plenty of people would be looking at her. Aya was nervous about that. She preferred much more to stay out of the spotlight.

As soon as she was outside the door, she opened the map and studied it. Aya took a quick look at her schedule and groaned. She had math first. She traced a finger along the path she would need to take to get to math before she folded the map in half and began walking. Aya really didn't fancy being late on her first day. Occasionally she would unfold her map and check that she was going in the right direction before she stopped out the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to allow the students in. Aya was at the back of the line and she looked up it to see if there was anyone she knew. Namine leaned forward in the line and waved at her. Aya waved back. Just then the teacher arrived and they were allowed to enter the dreaded math.

Aya sat beside Namine and Namine helped her with the questions she didn't understand. In that time they got to know each other better and she was glad that she'd made her first friend in this new place in such a short time. "Ok class, for homework I want you to complete pages 12-16 for homework." The teacher instructed. The whole class groaned, including Aya. She had never had so much math homework before. She had come from a small out of the way town and they had very rarely received homework. 'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do.' She thought, her mental voice heaving a sigh.

Her next class was English…with Kairi. She hoped that the hour would pass quickly, racing out of the door as the bell rang. She had a quick glance at her map before walking to art, slowing her pace as she got as far from her former friend as possible. She had art with Namine, recalling that the blonde always carried a sketchbook with her. Sitting next to her on one side was a slightly pudgy brown haired boy she didn't recognise. Namine waved her over. "Hey, who's this?" The boy asked. "Pence, this is Aya. Aya, Pence."

"It's nice to meet you." Midori said, shaking hands with Pence and sitting on Namine's other side. So far her first day had been rather interesting. The art teacher, Miss Hall, was a young and kind teacher, telling the students to draw whatever they were passionate about.

The bell rang and Miss Hall dismissed the class. "Hey Aya, will you be right to make it to the cafeteria on your own? I just have to go to the bathroom." Namine asked with a smile. Aya wasn't selfish enough that she would ask Namine to go with her so she smiled and nodded. "I'll be ok." When Namine was out of sight, Aya pulled out her map and began to walk to the cafeteria. She was so focused on finding her path that she bumped into a group of students. She was about to look up and apologise when someone grabbed her roughly by the wrist backing her up against the wall.

**Ah the drama. Yeah I do have better plans for this story, obviously. But it has to start somewhere right?**

**Cookies for whoever guesses who it is that has Aya backed up**

**This was really long for a first chapter for me. SO maybe you'll get really nice long chapters this time!**


	2. A New School

**A/N: This is what happens when you get to school two hours early with no Naruto to read to keep you company. It sucks and I'm extremely bored. Hence the writing. I know I haven't picked up this fic in a while but assignments are murderous…yeah I should probably be doing them now instead but I'm feeling a bit creative. **

"I'm sorry!" Aya apologised quickly, hoping that the guy would let her go.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, lamer!" The guy said, still holding her wrist. "New." The girl stated.

"Hey, Seifer, Fuu's right, ya know?"

"Shut up Rai." The boy who Aya assumed was Seifer commanded. Seifer took a long look at her, making her shrink back against the wall, she hated being scrutinised so thoroughly. The staring continued while Seifer was making up his mind on whether to let her go or not. Aya watched as some of the students walked past, vaguely wondering if Namine was in the cafeteria waiting for her by now.

"Huh…She should have been here by now." Namine said, sitting down with her group of friends. "Who should have been here?" Sora enquired, pouting a little when no response came. "Hey, Nami, are you talking about the new kid?" Riku enquired. "What new kid?!" Sora asked, getting slightly annoyed. "Guys, stop ignoring me!"

"Maybe she got lost." Namine said, feeling bad because she'd left Aya to find her own way. "I'll go look for her!" Sora said standing up and heading toward the ext. He'd taken about three steps when he'd realised that he had no idea who he was looking for. "Uh, what does she look like?" He said, scratching the back of his head. "Purple-blue hair, blue eyes, school uniform." Namine giggled. Riku looked off to the side before getting up too. "I'll go help him, there's no way he'll remember that." Sora pouted but walked out of the cafeteria with Riku anyway.

"Yeah, definitely new, maybe we should teach her who's in charge." Seifer said with a smirk, looking to each of his friends. "Um, thankyou, but I already know, so if you'd let me go…"

"Nerve." Fuu stated. Aya couldn't help but wonder if all she ever said was one single word, even though she wasn't in a very good situation. She toyed with the idea of using her power to get out of here, but she didn't want anyone to see it. She was afraid they'd treat her like a freak. "Are you trying to stand up to me, lamer?" Seifer sneered.

"N-no…just let me go please"

"I don't thi…" Seifer started, but he was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. Fuu was pointing a little ways down the hall where two boys were walking up the corridor towards the group. "More lamers." Seifer said, loud enough for the two boys to hear. Aya was glad that Seifer seemed to want to get into a fight with everyone that walked past him.

One of the boys scowled at the comment and came over to where the four of you were standing. "Hey, Riku! It's new kid! We found new kid!"

"Huh, so it is. Sora go and take her to the cafeteria." Aya let out a breath of relief when Seifer let go of her. Sora took her wrist after that and led her away, babbling non stop.

"Definitely a lamer." Seifer muttered. "Just like I thought."

"Leave the girl alone Seifer." Riku warned before stalking off after Sora, catching up in no time. "Hey, thankyou, Riku, Sora." Aya said, having learned their names from the earlier conversation. "Don't worry about it." Riku said, shrugging off the thanks, but Sora kept talking. "You're welcome. So where are you from? How come you came here? What's your name anyways?"

"Uhm, My name is Aya." She explained for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "I came from uh, Twilight Town, and I'm here because, well, I liked the school." She said, not getting into any details.

Before she knew it the boys had led her right to the cafeteria. They led her to one of the tables where a group of kids were sitting. Aya recognised Namine and Roxas straight away. "Hey, Aya, there you are! I was so worried." Namine said, motioning for Aya to sit in the gap between Roxas and herself. "Sorry to make you worry." Aya said with a sheepish smile.

"What happened anyway?" Roxas asked. "You look scared half to death." Aya mentally cursed herself for being so easy to read. "She ran into Seifer." Riku supplied when Aya didn't say anything. "Well that explains it." A girl with brown hair said. "Seifer's a jerk." The blonde next to her said bitterly, clenching a fist. Aya wondered when it was that the blonde boy ran into Seifer. She also realised that everyone she hadn't been introduced to was studying her carefully. "Oh, sorry guys, this is Aya." Sora said. "And Aya, this is Olette and Hayner. I'm sure you met Roxy already…" "Roxas" "Yeah, whatever, and Nami and you definitely met us…so there you go. Introductions out of the way."

"Hey, she looks a lot like that guy….that bookworm guy." Hayner said tactlessly.

"Hayner!" Olette elbowed him.

"Ow, what, it's true, she does." He said, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, who do I look like?" Aya asked, now very curious, saying her first words in a while. "Quiet like him too." Sora observed. "bet she's really smart…but she's a lot nicer."

"They mean Zex." Olette said, seeing Aya's confused face. Roxas chuckled.

"He'd have a fit if you called him that to his face."

"Zexy's here?" Aya asked, stunning everyone.

"You know him?" Namine asked

"Know him? Course I know Zexy. But I thought….I thought he died! Oh sorry, he's my cousin." Aya said, realising that once again everyone was looking at her.

"Well, no wonder they look alike…" Riku murmured.

For the rest of lunch Aya was getting relentlessly questioned about herself and about 'the bookworm'. A few times either Namine or Roxas stepped in, telling her she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. The bell rang on just one of these times, causing Aya to sigh in relief. Everyone got up to go to their separate classes. "Hey what have you got now Aya?" Sora asked, always the talkative one. Aya pulled out her schedule and looked for her next class, putting a hand to her forehead. "P.E" She replied. She hated sports. She was okay at them, but they weren't her strong point. "So do most of us." Sora said pumping a fist in the air.

Aya did feel momentary relief when she knew that she would have all but one of her new found friends, but when she saw the gym, all of that vanished into nervousness. "Ok, teams! Today we're gonna play soccer, just like I promised." The overenthusiastic P.E teacher announced. Aya suppressed a groan, well at least it was a sport she could play. "Everyone split into your teams!"

"Hey, Mr. Casey! We're one short, remember?! How are we supposed to play?!" A blonde boy called out. "Uh, you, new kid." The P.E teacher said, spotting Aya for the first time. "You can join their team." Aya nodded her assent before moving over to stand with the guys. Sora waved her over with a smile. She noticed that Namine and Olette were on a different team, and she was with Riku, Roxas, Sora and two guys she hadn't seen before, including the blonde haired guy who'd called out earlier. "Guys, this is Aya," Riku introduced for you "and Aya, this is Tidus," he pointed to the blonde "and Wakka." She shook each of their hands respectively. "Nice to meet you, mon." Wakka greeted.

"Do you know how to play?" Tidus asked. Aya smirked.

"Of course I know. My team won the cup in our junior division…I was hoping to have escaped soccer…but I guess not." Some of the boys' jaws dropped. They hadn't expected such a small package to be able to play.

The teacher matched each of the four teams to play against each other. Aya sighed because her team were one of the first ones playing. She went outside with all the others and stood in place, waiting for the whistle to blow. An hour later Aya managed to walk off the pitch, despite the shin kick she received accidentally. "Great job today Aya." Tidus complimented, just happy to have won, yet again.

After a quick shower she insisted on having, she headed to history with Roxas, Sora and Olette, not paying any attention to Kairi and her friend. She sat down in between them, next to Sora and Roxas, while Olette went to sit with Hayner.

Zexion froze the second he walked in the door of his History class. Something was off. There was a different scent in the room. He scanned the room and spotted another slate haired teen. "Aya." He said simply. Aya looked up at him. She noticed the small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was happy to see her. "Zexion." She replied mildly, despite the fact that inside, she was bursting with joy. "Hey, Zexy, who's this cutie?" A spiky red head asked with a wink, hanging off Zexion's shoulders. "Zexion, Axel. And this is my cousin Aya, touch her and I will kill you." Aya laughed nervously. She knew her cousin wasn't kidding. "Whoa, Zexy, I'm not gonna try anything, got it memorized?" Clearly Axel too had recognised the threat in his friend's words.

The teacher entered not long after that, asking everyone to please take their seats. "This week, we start our lessons on the other worlds, having already covered Destiny Islands. We'll start with Hollow Bastion." At the topic Aya picked up her attention. She'd only ever heard about her parent's birthplace before. It had always interested her.

Towards the end of the lesson she began to lose her concentration. She was never able to concentrate for too long. She was just hoping for the end of the already long day. The bell finally rang and Zexion approached her. "Thought you were dead." She said to him casually.

"Sorry about that, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine. What is it you have next?"

"Science…you?"

"Science. I'll accompany you to class." Their conversation, although somewhat lacking anyway, was cut short by a blonde teen. "Whoa, two Zexions…" Aya pouted. "Excuse me but I'm a girl."

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just…with the eyes and the hair…and the…" Aya felt slightly sorry for the blonde boy. "Don't mind Demyx. He can be a little slow sometimes. Demyx this is my cousin." Zexion said, indicating Aya.

"Oh, right! Now I get it!"

After that conversation the trio headed to science. The class sat down and the teacher entered, proposing an experiment on Gummy block structures. "Ok, so choose a lab partner and get working." A hand on Aya's shoulder made her jump.

"Hey, wanna be partners?" Riku asked. Aya nodded. "There's always been odd numbers before, but at least everyone gets a partner now." He explained as they went off to collect the Gummy block they'd be analysing.

-x-x-x-

Zexion frowned a little as he watched his cousin leave the school. Master of illusions as he was, he could tell that his cousin's parents were merely illusions that she'd set up so that she wouldn't seem alone. At least now he knew why she was here, not still in Twilight Town.

Aya let her illusion fade as she entered the house. There was no point trying to keep up appearances when there was no-one else around. She flopped onto the couch, almost falling straight asleep. She wondered how it was possible that Zexion could create illusions and hold them seemingly without effect, when she almost fell asleep after every try. "Just need more practice I guess." She said with a sigh before she finally fell asleep.

**I SWEAR this will pick up next chapter. I absolutely 100% promise. **

**I wasn't sure how to integrate it but I do now so bear with me!**


	3. An Uneasy Feeling

**A/N: Okay, okay, so I TOTALLY suck at updating. **

**Like I said in the last chapter, this one should be going places and I should be able to integrate it into the place I want it to be when it finishes….if that made any sense in the slightest. **

**Sorry that it's been so long, but as you can see, I didn't die in a freak accident with a plane falling out of the sky and onto my house, I'm very much alive.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own KH, only Aya. **

Aya slept soundly through the night, only waking when her stomach began to feel like it was eating itself from the inside out. Aya groaned and heaved herself off the couch and into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Searching through the cupboards she didn't really find anything that took her fancy so she went to the fridge for a class of juice and an apple.

She went upstairs to brush her hair and make the necessary changes to her uniform, having slept in it. Ten minutes later she was racing out the door, apple and juice in hand, making her pause. She shouldn't still have the glass in her hand…and where was her bag?

Five minutes down the track and she was practically sprinting out the door and down the street. Aya reached the school and ducked inside just before the groundskeepers had a chance to close the gate.

"Ah that was so lucky." She said out loud, running to her first class. There wasn't much of a chance that she'd be able to make it to home room even if she'd wanted to.

Aya glanced over her schedule. She sighed and cursed whoever had put it together for her. What kind of curse was it to have to suffer math fist thing every morning.

As she was walking through the corridors she could feel the tension. She just put it down to having new-kid-nerves.

The strenuous workload math consisted of made her forget the tension she was feeling. It wasn't until lunch that she picked it up again.

She was walking around outside following her new found friends, who were giving her a tour of the school and its grounds. Aya could see that some of the other students felt it too. She noticed that Roxas, Sora and Riku were all feeling it. Even Kairi, as far as Aya could tell, seemed apprehensive. Roxas was the worst at hiding it. He kept shifting around uncomfortably, whilst Sora hid it behind a goofy smile and Riku hid it beneath his cool attitude. "That's the library." Olette pointed out happily, seemingly oblivious. Her voice served as a welcome distraction. It pulled Aya from the thoughts that swirled ceaselessly inside her head. Aya swung her head in that direction, taking in the massive building.

As they walked, they passed a large group of people, some Aya was able to recognise. "You wanna stay away from them." Sora whispered to her quietly, acting uncharacteristically serious. "How come?" Aya asked, looking to the group. She recognised her cousin, the overly happy blonde and the fiery red head. "They think they're some kind of cult or gang or something." Riku said from the other side of her. "They don't seem that bad…" Aya said.

"They're crazy. Or at least their leader is." Sora responded quietly, so as not to be overheard by the group as they were passing dangerously close to them.

Aya looked at the group as her and her companions walked past. Zexion gave a slight nod in her direction, before turning to glare at Axel, who was winking at her rather suggestively. Demyx was waving at her energetically. "Roxy used to hang out with those guys." Sora continued. "When he first came here that is. He and Axel were best friends."

Aya could hardly see it. Roxas' personality seemed so different in comparison, but she supposed it was friendships like that that helped spur the term 'opposites attract'.

This day had given Aya much to think about. She hadn't quite yet shaken the feeling that something was about to happen. She could feel it in the air. She spent the better part of the afternoon trying to pinpoint what exactly it felt like.

By the time the final bell had rung, she had determined it definitely had a magical aspect to it, with an undertone of something much more sinister.

**Pshh, we're finally getting somewhere with this. I don't even know how long ago I started this chapter, but I want to say a special thank you to arrancarstar for finally spurring me on. It was finally the motivation I needed to get writing again. **


	4. Worlds Reconnected

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder why I write these. Quite often I start the chapter, and then put it down for months. I hope that doesn't happen in this case. I actually intend for this chapter to be a double update. So I guess I'd better stop waffling and get writing!**

As soon as Aya made it home, she fell on the couch, falling into a heavy slumber. She had put a lot more effort into her illusion today than she had yesterday, and she felt as though she was improving, though the drain in took on her system was not.

Her sleep was an uneasy one.

_It was night time. That much was evident from the dark sky around her. She walked through the park, the damp grass feeling odd against her bare feet. Her white nightgown whipped around her in the sudden chill wind that had started up out of nowhere. Aya turned her head from side to side. As she walked further into the park, she noted that the trees had begun to lose their leaves. Glowing yellow orbs peered out of the darkness, following her every step. As she walked further, a door appeared in the distance. She began to walk faster. Something was drawing her to the door. She reached out for the handle, turning it slowly, apprehension filling her. Darkness poured out as soon as the door was open, blotting out her surrounding landscape. Little black monsters began swarming all around her…_

Aya sat bolt upright. Something had woken her from her sleep. She figured it must have been her dream, though she didn't remember what it was. She tried to grasp it, but it escaped her, like water running through her fingers.

She heaved herself off the couch and into the kitchen. It was dark outside, the street lamps flickering on up and down the street. Her stomach rumbled impatiently.

She was halfway through her toasted cheese sandwich when the sudden desire to go for a walk overtook her senses. She wasn't sure what prompted it, but she wanted nothing more than to get out of her house. Downing the rest of her sandwich quickly, she grabbed her house keys and headed for the door, locking it behind her.

Aya noted that it was still warm outside as she began walking, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She thought she heard someone following her and a flash of her dream came back to her in the form of glowing yellow eyes.

Aya shook her head. Now she was just being ridiculous. Anyway, if she really thought someone was following her, she could just make an illusion that led her pursuer off in a different direction.

She walked faster as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Someone was making their way through the bushes, or at least that's what she could gather from the sound of the rustling leaves to her right.

Her heart sped up as the noise got closer. She froze as the sound of a muffled thump could be heard. "Owww."

Aya's heart slowed. "Roxas?"

"Aya?"

Roxas had picked himself up from the ground and was now at her side. "What are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Aya retorted. "I was just going for a walk, that's all."

"Same." Roxas said. Something about him was slightly off though.

"It…it feels like something big is about to happen." Aya said, voicing her thoughts for the first time. "You feel it too?" Roxas sounded surprised. Aya just nodded. "Wanna join me on my walk?" Aya asked. She was itching to get moving again. Something was pulling her forward. "Sure." Roxas said, falling into step beside her. "Where are you going?" Roxas asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh, I don't know." Aya stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

The temperature outside was dropping. Aya could feel the cold on her arms. She rubbed them to try and warm them up. So far their trip had been relatively quiet, save for the sounds of their shoes on the sidewalk.

"We're here." Aya said, after roughly half an hour of walking. She was standing at a dock. "Only…I don't exactly know where here is."

"We're near the island." Roxas offered helpfully.

"I wanna go there." Aya said suddenly. "How do we get there?"

"The boats." Roxas said, indicating to the small wooden crafts, bobbing gently on the waves.

Roxas, being the gentleman that he was, rowed the way across the small channel to the island, letting Aya sit at the front of the little craft as it almost silently slid through the water. "Here." Aya said, offering the blonde haired teen a hand getting out of the vessel. "Thanks." He replied.

The pair of them walked across the smaller island. "It's so pretty here at sunset." Roxas commented. "I bet it is." Aya said, sitting on a crooked tree trunk and trying to imagine it. "I'd really like to see it sometime."

Roxas sat down beside her. "We can come back tomorrow if you want."

"Really?" Aya asked. She turned to him with a large smile spread across her face. "I promise." Roxas said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The pair sat together, looking up at the stars for quite some time, but the temperature had continued to decrease. "Maybe we should go back now." Aya said, shivering slightly. Roxas promptly agreed, and they began to make their way back to the little boat.

They were half way across the island when Aya stopped walking. Roxas, no longer able to hear her footsteps, stopped a few steps in front of her, turning to see what had occupied her.

Her eyes were wide, glassy and staring. "Aya…what is it?" Roxas asked, concerned. Roxas walked closer to her when he received no response. She held out a hand. Roxas wasn't sure whether it was to stop him, or for him to take, so he opted for the former, stopping just inches away from her outstretched hand.

The temperature dropped noticeably. Roxas knew something was wrong. "This world…has been reconnected." Aya said, in a strangely distant voice, her glassy eyes fixed directly on him. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice rising with concern. Of course, he knew exactly what she meant. After all, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. "This world…" she repeated, her voice coming into sharper focus, "…has been reconnected."

Before the darkness had a chance to claim her, Roxas pulled her forward. He noted that she was unconscious and swept her into his arms before cursing softly and running back to the boat. He had to find Sora…Now.

**See! I promised it was going somewhere! I even managed to get this written in one sitting too! I'm pretty happy with that actually, and I hope you all enjoy the latest instalments. I'm not sure when I'll update again though, so keep checking back every now and then to see. **


	5. The Journey begins again

**A/N: Gosh it's been just about forever since I updated this. I'm currently stuck in place working on a oneshot right now, so in the meantime I'm updating this story. **

**Well, anyway, enjoy. I can't believe I was planning to update this before Christmas, but I guess I just got stuck into doing too many other things…**

**Hehe whoops. Yeh I know my update schedule is atrocious. **

Sora opened the door, looking kind of sleepy. Roxas guessed he had fallen asleep on the couch while he was waiting for Roxas to return. "So, anything happen?" Sora asked. Roxas looked down pointedly at the girl he held in his arms and Sora quickly stepped aside to let him in.

"What happened?" Riku asked, the moment he saw Roxas. Roxas put Aya down on the couch before recounting the story. "When Yen Sid separated us, he only told us that our journey wasn't finished yet, not that there'd be more people involved." Roxas said. "Apparently the darkness wanted to use her to send a message."

"Well, they don't have the Organization for that anymore." Sora said. It still surprised him that the entirety of the Organization had managed to come back after he and his companions had defeated them the last time.

"So, what do we do?" Roxas asked. It was going to be way too dangerous to take her with them when they had to take off again, but at the same time, if the darkness wanted her, when they left, she would be unprotected.

Roxas swept a stray lock of purple-blue hair from her face and sighed. There was no way he was going to let the darkness take her. She was way too precious for that. Way too pure.

"I guess… we have to take her with us." Sora stated. "Maybe we're supposed to?"

Roxas and Riku shrugged their shoulders. At that point in time, they were all hoping that King Mickey would suddenly pop up out of nowhere and tell them what to do.

A sharp knock at the door alerted the three of them to another presence, each of them snapping out of their reverie. Sora bounced over to the door. Kairi was standing in the doorway, looking slightly out of breath. "I didn't see any Heartless." She reported. "But I think it's still time we got out of here."

Roxas looked down at the still unconscious girl. It looked like they had no choice, she would have to go with them. "Sora, Riku, why don't you go and get the gummi ship?" Kairi suggested, following Roxas' gaze. "Rox and I will get some supplies ready for our first journey and meet you down at the beach." Sora nodded and the four of them snapped into action.

Roxas and Kairi put all the supplies into the back pack that she had brought with her. "You know, I kinda feel bad for being so rude to her." Kairi said as Roxas picked Aya up off the couch. "I mean, it's really not her fault my parents died." Roxas nodded once. "Well, when she wakes up, maybe you should talk to her." He suggested as the pair of them left for the beach.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Kairi said. "What if they got her heart already?"

Roxas shook his head. He sincerely hoped that that wasn't the case.

The pair of them reached the beach. The Gummi ship was already waiting for them.

"So where do we go first?" Kairi asked as Sora prepared the ship for takeoff.

"How about Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.

"Radiant Garden it is." Riku and Roxas said in unison.

"Ok then." Sora said, pressing a few buttons.

The ship lifted into the air and took off toward the route that would lead them to all the other worlds.

The ride was just as rough as all of them had been expecting. Roxas kept looking back in the direction of the seats that they had had no choice but to strap the unconscious girl into.

"We're almost there." Sora said, getting up to let Riku take the controls. He had definitely earned his break, easily manoeuvring around the obstacles that the routes presented.

A short while later Riku managed to land the ship, the familiar sights of Hollow Bastion, now known as Radiant Garden, greeting them as they disembarked from the ship, Riku and Roxas supporting Aya between them. Luckily Merlin's house wasn't far from here, there they would be able to get her to safety. It was obviously safer for everyone if she were left in the caring hands of their friends.


End file.
